the Chronicles of LIME
by abyssblade
Summary: an story following a group of 4 shade students as they interact with the rwby world (will run concurrently with the Rwby storyline)


That day seemed like it just another in the kingdom of Vacuo but inside the academy of shade behind the veil of the headmistresses office an meeting was being held. Not between officials but between mother and daughter, one that potentially could change the future of four young students.

"wait, you want me to go to Veil, for what?" the younger girl asked shifting impatiently on one foot. her name was Lotus Latika: One of the two daughters to Lilly Latika, headmistress of shade academy. The two girls seemed like mirrors if each other in terms of appearance, same lush pink hair the younger's hair longer and resting over her shoulder while the older short and hid behind her golden hood, they also possessed the same righteous look and demeanor that people have come to respect in Vacuo.

"I need you and your team: to check on the state of that kingdom its very unsettling but beacon has suddenly gone dark." Lilly said her silver eyes scanning her daughter who's own green eyes watched back, she carefully lay her hands folded on her desk. "I don't know why but Atlas has stationed military all over the kingdom" she said as she pressed a button and a hollow image of a cluster of Grimm heading towards a general area. "Grimm have been reported all over the outskirts of the area but I cant spare any military officials to investigate…which is why I'm sending you" Lotus looked at the pack of Grimm uneasily.

"is that all, I don't think you would send anybody on an errand just to see sights" lotus challenged, he mother had a history of being secretive but from what she hears that's every headmaster and mistress.

"good perception, well I do need you to deliver this message" Lilly pulled he golden cloak back before taking out a small envelope with her Seal and the seal of shade both embossed on it. "Professor Ozpin isn't responding to any calls over any line so I feel like he has no choice but to respond to a letter the old fashioned way." she flicked the letter over to her daughter who caught it out of the sky. "I don't like to be kept in the dark"

"yeah well wouldn't It be a better idea to ask an upper class team, we are just freshman" she retorted. If it was something less dangerous she would jump on the opportunity but she didn't want to put her team through any unnecessary danger though lately they seem to be on a collision coarse with such danger.

"because I know what you and team LIME is capable of. Its only been a few months but you four show a lot of promise and with your skills as a leader I wouldn't trust anybody else" Lilly said getting up as she started to walk around to her daughters side her hands folded behind her. "you four have proven that you can handle crazy situations, and right now I need someone I know I can trust with those situations." she said with an encouraging smile. "besides I can arrange to have you perform in concert there if you choose" this, pricked the young girls ears. In addition to being huntresses and huntsman in training Team LIME was a band that could really only land small school gigs the idea that Lotus could display her skills on the mic and her beautiful voice were very tempting.

"Concert you say," lotus smiled excitedly she could see it now playing on the stage in central veil all the creaming fans. She was almost lost in her own fantasy when she pulled herself down to ground level again. "ok, but I must ask, why is this so important to you, Atlas could handle this on there own what makes it our business."

"because I'm not afraid to meddle" Lilly replied with a smirk flashing a spirit lotus thought was all but squeezed out of her. "and…I worry for a friend." her voice trailed off and somehow lotus felt like she understood.

"when do we leave" Lotus added knowing that she needed to get things ready. Her mother smiled and looked back at her daughter while walking to her balcony window.

"now, I've taken the liberty of notifying your teammates about the mission before hand and they should be waiting aboard the Sandgull for you now" Lotus cringed at her mothers directness and controlling side. "and I have a contact in Veil for you and your team to meet up with" Prof. Latika smirked "someone you know"

"thaaaaanks wait how did you know I would say yes" Lotus inquired

"like you had a choice" Lilly joked as her daughter turned to leave "and Lotus" Lotus looked back towards her mother. "Be safe there are strange tides brought along on the winds things are changing and I fear something big is coming and I need you all to be prepared" lilly had a look of utmost seriousness as she leaned out over the window.

"sure thing mom" Lotus said dismissively never really taking her mom seriously when she spoke like that. She raced out the door not hearing her moms faint I love you knowing this Lilly smiled sadly she knew her daughter was growing up she just hoped it wouldn't be so fast. She looked out into the blazing desert heat and sighed holding what appeared to be a letter. "where ever you are I hope you know what your doing….Ozpin"

Lotus walked down the hallway toward the courtyard looking out the window she spotted the Sand gull a customized variant of an Atlesian gunship it was salvaged in the wasteland and serves as lily's personal transport. now it will ferry team LIME toward Veil. Getting to the courtyard she saw her Team standing at the entrance to greet her. The first one up was a fiery headed guy and Lotus' partner: Ignazio Valencia he was a striking man with long red hair two hair and ashen grey eyes well built. He wore a tan vest with a metal plate over his left shoulder a white tank top underneath with black pants and low cut boots, he also wore bands on his elbows His choice of weapon being two Katar held on his fist.

"hey there fearless leader as always you're the last person to show up for anything" Ignazio said through a big grin as Lotus responded with a grin of her own as they bumped fist.

"we cant all be so quick in life and love can we" Lotus smirked as her partner basked in what he believed was a compliment but later withdraw sharply at the realization of her Stab. "

"hey!" he said cocking an eyebrow. At that moment he was joined by a girl who was around 6,0 . She had a deep brown high ponytail and wore an red armored dress her righteous jolly blue eyes were sure to put anyone at ease. Two big iron balls slung over her shoulders connected by a chain one smooth with a flower on it one spiky. they made up her weapon: a meteor hammer named "War and Peace" her name was Evelyn Hearth

"you know she has a point" the large girl said slapping Ignazio on the back who hung his head with a sigh then she held her arms out to catch the small girl who gave her a big hug.

"Evelyn! Your better" Lotus smiled giving her friend a big hug. A run in team lime had with a deathstalker left the large girl out for a while but her injuries healed she wouldn't miss the opportunity to travel with her friends.

"its gonna take a lot more than that to down me, besides I hear Veil is a Beautiful place this time of year I wouldn't miss the chance to go." she said letting friend down realizing Lotus was suffocating by the strength of her hug.

"not only that" a voice said as he got off the plane this male was the tallest on the team he was a stylish man with an orange vest a long green undershirt with a black tire around the collar. black pants dark green boots and a bat with a nevermore feather decorating it. His long spiky blond hair tied back in a ponytail and blade shades covering his blue eyes. His very ornate halberd/spear with the blade shaped like an eagle with outstretched wings the beak pointing outward making the spear tip. "Vacuo students all lost in the preliminaries of this years Vytal festival before that ends…" he said with a smirk as be punched his hands determinedly" we want to whoop one of those sorry Veil teams" he said with a determined smile. His name was Moss Devlin

Ignazio pumped his fist in agreement to his friend. School spirit really was preached in Shade, almost everyone wore the desert on their sleeves.

"that isn't why we are going you know" Lous sighed at her friends comment "besides your from Atlas originally why would that matter to you" she added folding her arms.

"well now My home is Vacuo now so that's what matters" Moss said seemingly set on his mind state.

"its because NDGO lost and he was seriously crushing on one of them" Evelyn said honestly as Moss looked away a bright blush forming on his cheeks.

"shut up" Moss said as the team started to walk into the hull of the Sandgull taking the seats. The pilot closed the door and started take off and once the Ship was airborne the team looked out the window admiring the scenery as they flew along.

"what about you Lotus, why are you willing to go?" Evelyn said her looking to her friend "I thought you had no desire to leave Vacuo even for a mission".

"My mother wouldn't give me a choice in the matter" she said Falsely as she stood up to take a stretch "Desserts been my home my whole life I wouldn't leave because I unlike many I love it here" she said turning around to her friends.

Ignazio smirked and sat back "are you sure because I heard Sun Wukong was in this years tournament. Maybe you just want to come see him." Lotus looked away blushing before throwing a spinning roundhouse kick knocking him out of the seat with enough force that the whole of the Sandgull shifted

"Whoa Whoa sit down your going to capsize us!" Evelyn yelled panicked.

"I'm losing her hold on to your hats" the pilot yelled as the Sandgull started to descend sharply with several barrel roll Team LIME could be heard screaming as they fell out of the sky. The Sandgull headed on a crash coarse in outer Veil.

Meanwhile back at Shade Prof. Latika was standing in her office when a transmission came in hoping it was Ozpin she walked quickly over to the monitor. However it was a call from James Ironwood, this only seemed to make her tense up even more. "general ironwood, its good to hear from someone"

"professor Latika a pleasure to speak to you. You haven't aged a day" James smiled charmingly which made Lilly smirk.

"always the Charmer aren't you" Lilly responded "so what brings your presence to my humble school." Lilly laughed hoping to lighten the mood.

"well I need to make sure that my forces got to Vacuo without problem" James said trying to keep the mood light and respectable.

"im fine thanks" Lilly rolled her eyes at her colleagues always business like nature. "yes they got here fine I set them to work with my forces to clear out the nearby Deathstalker hive."

"you mean, they aren't guarding the city" Ironwood asked incredulously. "Lilly you know I told you they were sent to you for a reason, right? They aren't just meat shields".

"now now James my territory my rules." Lilly said as she smirked walking over to her desk to take a seat. Lilly didn't show it but she absolutely hated when someone impeded on her affairs. "besides that hive is very close to the city technically they are guarding the citizens." she could tell by James's silence that he wasn't enjoying what he was hearing only made more obvious by his sigh. "well how about you are things going well"

"as well as they could be I suppose" ironwood looked rather distant "qrow dug up some worrying information I think…" he was cut off by what seemed to be someone throwing stuff around the room.

"THAT INSOLENT ANNOYING FIVE YEAR-OLD MAN CHILD I SWEAR IF I SEE HIS SMUG GRIN AGAIN I WIL…" a familiar voice rang out lilly knew right away it was Winter Schnee and she muffled a laugh and saw it as a way to avoid conversation.

"hmm seems like your subordinate needs some calming down ill contact you later James oh and give my regards to ozpin" before Ironwood could respond she hung off and let out a big sigh thinking over what he said about bad information this whole scenario making things all the more uneasy. Then she began to fear for the kids that she just sent barreling toward that danger. Her own kids no less. "watch over them Carmine" she said as she looked up into the sky.

Back at the now crashed Sandgull the soot covered team LIME walked out from the ship glad that it withstood the hit for the most part. Lotus being the first to emerge noticed the crowd that was gathering and smiled and waved "don't worry this happens all the time" she laughed nervously as her teammates came out of the downed bird and stood next to her.

"that's it next time I have to travel I'm walking" Ignazio groaned out as the two others joined them.

"at least we are all right" Evelyn smiled glad before her eyes went wide as dinner plates taking in the beauty of Veil. "its amazing" she looked like a kid in a candy store basking in the beauty.

"its humid as all hell" Moss said wiping soot from his face.

"well get used to it" Lotus said as she took a few steps forward. "because form the looks of it we are gonna be here a while." she then smiled wide and turned around. "besides at least this could prove an interesting place to explore." she then turned to her teammates and held her hand out which her team stacked their one hands on. "to hopes for another successful mission and a great time on the 3...2.…1"

"GO TEAM LIME!"


End file.
